This invention relates to sliding vane pumps, and more particularly, to an improved method of and mold for fabricating a sliding vane pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,786-Hill shows a sliding vane pump having a housing with a pump chamber that encloses a rotor. Sliding vanes on the rotor displace fluid as the rotor rotates. Fluid enters through an inlet port and is discharged from an outlet by the sliding vanes.
These pumps are manufactured by machining metal or plastic pump housings to produce a pump chamber which accommodates the rotor assembly with the required close tolerance. This machining is very involved because the porting of the fluid is complex and the pump chamber components must fit precisely to assure proper pump performance.